


8. Dominance/submission

by loki-on-mjolnir (basalganglia)



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [10]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Thor, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, King Thor, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Sub Thor, Top Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/pseuds/loki-on-mjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is overwhelmed by the heavy burden that kingship brings. Loki is there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8. Dominance/submission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissNefer (thorduna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/gifts).



> For the following prompt: Thorki with sub!Thor + Thor ponders kingship
> 
> Edit: I wrote a ficlet set in this AU. Read it [here!](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/post/137006948013/thormjolnir-loki-directing-everything)

When Thor returned to his chambers, exhausted from spending the day locked in arguments with his council, Loki was already there.

Thor’s heart swelled at the sight of his brother, and all traces of his fatigue instantly melted away. They had not seen each other for months, as Loki had been travelling to realm after realm for negotiations, and Thor had felt so lost, so alone without the one constant in his life by his side. He wanted nothing more than to cross the short distance between them, gather Loki in his arms and be embraced in return—but now was not the time for that. Not yet.

And so, he merely greeted, “Loki.”

“Let me see you, Brother,” Loki said in reply, voice calm and face blank.

Thor obliged, undoing the many clasps and buckles of his armour one by one. He would much prefer to tear off the layers of clothing, or have Loki magic all of it away, but he knew that he must concentrate on this process: It symbolises his departure, albeit temporarily, from his identity as King Thor, the All-Father. He was stripping himself of his responsibility with each piece of garment he removed, he was laying down the heavy burden of kingship until all that remained of him was only _Thor_.

Loki had always known him better than he did himself. When Thor stood fully nude, it was as if he could finally breathe again.

“Good,” Loki said, but as he paced in a circle around Thor, inspecting him, Loki’s displeasure was palpable in the air. “You have not been caring for yourself.”

It was the truth. Thor could not remember the last time he had had more than a few hours of sleep during the night, he had not had ten meals in as many days, and he had only been in the training grounds twice during the time that Loki had been gone. He did not have the habit of conferring with his reflection in the mirror often, but from the few times that he had caught sight of himself, he knew that his eyes were dull, his face gaunt, and his body profoundly weakened.

“I am sorry,” he begged, voice breaking, heart pounding. If he could not please Loki, if even his brother would forsake him—

“Shh.” Loki stood before him, carding his fingers through Thor’s hair. “Peace.”

But that only produced the opposite of the intended effect. Thor collapsed, burying his face into the crook of Loki’s neck, clutching onto Loki’s shoulders, and sobbed like a broken man. He felt so—so frustrated, overwhelmed, and most of all, _empty_.

“I am not here to punish you, Thor,” Loki whispered softly into his temple. “I am here to love you, to show you your brilliance, to prove that you are worthy.”

“I am not,” Thor croaked.

“Do not oppose my words.”

Loki’s voice was firm, but gentle; the weight in Thor’s chest was lifted somewhat and his sobs gradually subsided. After Thor had completed calmed, Loki asked him, “What do you need, Thor?”

Rather than give a verbal reply, Thor took half a step back and knelt before his brother. Loki was clothed only in a soft tunic and loose linen trousers; his beautiful feet were thankfully bare to Thor’s eyes, and his lips. Thor bent his head until he could lay reverent kisses on each of the tendons on the back of one foot, repeating the same with the other. He ached to quicken this process and to have Loki’s cock fill his mouth, but every inch of Loki’s skin deserved his worship and he would not do Loki any injustice simply because of his own base desires.

Thor lifted the legs of Loki’s trousers up to his knees, kissing, sucking, licking at the pale skin over Loki’s ankles, shins and calves. Then he let the fabric drop, nuzzling his face against the warm muscles of Loki’s thighs, kneading at their backs with his palms, and when his hands finally reached the pert mounds of Loki’s buttocks and his face the bulge at the front of Loki’s trousers, Thor looked up to his brother and whined pitifully.

“Yes,” Loki breathed, and Thor reached for the waistband with trembling hands. Slowly, he pulled down the trousers, revealing Loki to his hungry eyes. Meanwhile, Loki removed his tunic, and Thor was struck by the realisation that he had completely neglected the upper part of Loki’s body. How could he be so selfish, so self-centred, he—

Loki must have sensed his distress, for his fingers sought out Thor’s scalp again and he whispered, “Shh. Focus,” and guided Thor’s head towards his crotch.

Absolved of his sin, Thor obeyed and pressed his nose into the thatch of dark curls, breathing in his brother’s familiar musk. Then he rubbed his lips and his cheeks over the well-defined muscles of Loki’s lower abdomen, the graceful jut of his hipbones and finally the soft skin of Loki’s sac, eager to prove that he did not only have his mind on _one_ thing. Loki’s hands caressed the crown of his head, as if in reassurance, and Thor took that as encouragement to move to his prize.

Like any other part of him, Loki’s cock was beautiful. The elegantly curved length, the thick veins coiling around the shaft, the rosy head peeking out from the foreskin … Thor loved all of it. And as Thor cradled Loki’s cock in his hands and laved at it from base to tip, it filled and flushed rapidly, arching ever upwards. Only when Loki was fully hard was Thor satisfied, and allowed himself to take the cock into his mouth.

Thor took care to wrap his lips over his teeth, fearful of causing any harm to Loki. He first sucked around the crown, eliciting a soft sigh from his brother, and then descended further until he had reached the base. With his hands, he caressed Loki’s balls, his thighs, his buttocks, while he bobbed his head up and down, determined to deliver all that he could.

He employed all the techniques that he knew Loki liked—hollowing his cheeks as he pulled away, flicking his tongue over the slit, moaning as he swallowed Loki back down, but it was all too soon before Loki’s fingers tightened lightly around strands of his hair and told him, “Enough.”

Thor sat back on his haunches, and whined, wishing that the string of spit connecting his lips to the head of Loki’s cock was his brother’s semen instead. He wanted the evidence of Loki’s pleasure to wash over him, he wanted to swirl it around with his tongue and swallow it and consume it, so that he could know that it was _real_ —

“Lie down on the bed and open yourself for me.”

As it was, Loki’s idea was better than his. Thor eagerly scrambled onto the bed, spread his legs as wide as they could go and sucked on four of his fingers as he just had Loki’s cock.

“Use the oil, Thor.”

Thor wanted to protest. The oil would make it too slick; he wanted Loki to make it rough, to fuck him hard and fast, plough into him until Thor would feel raw for _weeks_.

But Loki always knew best, and so Thor obeyed.

He reached for the pot of oil at the bedside, dipped his fingers into it until there was a copious layer over his digits. Thor brought his hand back to his entrance, and when he inserted the first finger, he knew that Loki was right: it had been so long since they last lay together, Thor’s body was unused to penetration.

Nevertheless, Thor revelled in the slight burn, and he added the second, third, fourth fingers with such haste that he half expected Loki’s admonishment.

But as Loki positioned himself on the bed, collecting the oil that had dribbled around Thor’s navel to slick up his cock, he only asked, “Are you ready?”

“Yes, Brother, please,” Thor said, without needing to think.

Loki steadied himself with one hand, pushing back Thor’s thigh with the other, and lined up his cock with Thor’s hole. The sensation of Loki’s heated flesh against his most intimate place made a groan rip its way through his chest, and Loki responded with a low sound of his own. He then began to enter Thor in an agonisingly slow pace, but by choosing not to slam into him in one brutal thrust, Loki made Thor feel everything that much more clearly: the bulbous head of Loki’s cock bullying past his tight rim, the thick shaft splitting him open, and finally, after one glorious eternity, Loki’s body seated flush against him.

“Loki,” Thor gasped, feeling so full that it was as if he might burst. His heart was pounding, his head swimming, the knowledge of what was happening being almost too much to bear.

“You make me feel so good,” Loki whispered into his mouth between kisses. “You are so beautiful, Brother. I love you so much.”

Thor keened and wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist, opening his mouth to Loki’s tongue, offering himself up to his brother. Loki fucked him with deep, penetrating thrusts, and every time that he withdrew, Thor clenched down, desperate for Loki to know how much he needed him, how much he loved Loki in return.

Limbs tangled together, locked in each other’s embrace and lost in their lovemaking, Thor gave, and Loki accepted. It was the most natural thing in the world, and Thor would do anything to have this for the rest of his life.

An indeterminate amount of time passed—it could have been seconds, it could have been hours, or it could have been _centuries_ —then Loki’s pace quickened, and Thor knew that his brother was nearing the edge of release.

“Please, Loki, I need it,” Thor gasped, planting his feet on the mattress so that he could meet Loki thrust for thrust.

“So— _good_ ,” Loki grunted, and Thor did everything he could to make it even better. He lapped at the sweat rolling down the pale column of Loki’s neck, raked his blunt nails over Loki’s back, and clenched and clenched around Loki’s cock. To his delight, Loki fucked him harder and harder, hips slamming against the back of his thighs until finally he stilled, let out an inarticulate groan, and spent deep inside Thor’s body.

The feeling of Loki’s pulsing cock and the hot come gushing into him, combined with the magnificent sight of Loki absorbed in pleasure, drove Thor towards desperation. Loki had always been able to read him perfectly, and now his hand wrapped around Thor’s neglected cock.

“Come for me, Brother,” he said, tugging at Thor roughly, squeezing his fist tight. “You deserve it. Let it all out.”

Thor keened. He was so close, so close—

“You’ve been so good,” Loki growled into his mouth. “I love you, Brother, give it to me.”

Ultimately, it was Loki’s words that tipped him over. Exquisite relief crashed over him, and Thor could feel it in every fibre of his being as Loki continued to milk his cock, all the while whispering words of praise. It lasted for so long and with such intensity that it was almost torture, but before Thor could not bear it, the waves of his orgasm faded away, until his head cleared and his breathing evened out.

Thor sought out Loki’s mouth, kissing him deeply while turning them so they lay facing each other, while ensuring that Loki was still within him—he would have his brother as close to him as possible.

When they broke apart, he breathed, “Thank you.”

“You know that you do not have to thank me.”

“I have missed you, Brother. So much.”

“I know. For now, sleep. I will be here when you wake.”

He wished that they could talk, kiss or fuck all the way into the night, but the need for rest was too much. And with Loki’s promise, there would be time for some of that in the morning.

Thor closed his eyes, and for the first time in a long while, he slept peacefully and dreamlessly. Tomorrow, Loki would leave, and Thor would don his armour, resume his responsibilities and he would have to be strong again. But for now, with Loki by his side, he could simply be himself, and he could simply be free.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think—things you liked, things I can improve on, anything!
> 
> I am [loki-on-mjolnir](loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Come find me! :)


End file.
